1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers and more particularly to a container for holding artists' materials which includes a stay wet base and a cover assembly. The invention functions as a wet storage apparatus enabling extended use of the artist's materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art includes numerous examples of devices for storage of artists' materials included among which are the devices shown in the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,972 to Israel discloses a wet palette including a flat base with a peripheral curved wall having an overhang. A wet pad is disposed on the base and beneath the overhang. Pigment containers are held in the overhang along a peripheral area and fit into openings in the pad. One or more water permeable sheets overly the pad, and overhang and surround the pigment containers to provide an area for mixing pigments. A flexible sleeve can enclose the palette to prevent dehydration when not in use. The palette does not have a sealed cover, does not provide a lid for a brush tub and has no prongs for limiting paper movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,908 to Fitzpatrick et al. discloses a package for dispensing individual wet sheets from a stack. The container has a restricted opening to engage sheets withdrawn from the stack and permits the leading surface of the next sheet to pass through when manually removing the preceding sheet. The container has a resealable cover forming a moisture proof seal. There is no palette holding pigment containers, no wet pad underlying a sheet for mixing pigments and there is no cover provided for the brush tub.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,466 to Hoffman et al. discloses a moisture impermeable package for retaining pre-moistened wet wipers. A pivotable lid permits opening of the container which includes a plastic web engaging channels and ledges around the opening. Ribs on the lid engage the plastic web and ledges to provide a moisture proof primary seal. Portions of the web can be opened without removing other portions over the channels, with the ribs of the lid and web providing a secondary seal. This is not a palette for pigment containers, there is no wet pad under a sheet for mixing pigments, and no cover for a brush tub.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,666 to Maxwell discloses a container for storing palettes having air drying paints in an air tight manner. The palettes are placed on the bottom of the container with vertical projections from the lid holding the palettes in place. The lid has flanges fitting into channels in the container to provide a moisture proof seal. A wet sponge is secured to the lid to provide moisture to prevent drying of the paints during storage. There is no separate sealed enclosure for a wet pad and permeable palette and no lid for a brush tub.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,816 to Spruyt discloses a moisture impervious package enclosing layers of wet paper. A lid is hinged to the body and includes a moisture impervious sheet over the opening of the container. The sheet adheres to the upper surface of the container body and frame to provide a moisture impervious top wall. There is no palette for pigment containers, no wet pad under a sheet for mixing pigments, no separate sealed cover, no vertical prongs to hold the paper, and there is no brush tub.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,224 to Fuhri discloses a carrying case for art supplies including an upper section with a plurality of compartments and a cover to close the compartments. The upper section is hinged to a lower section which is open to carry supplies. The cover of the upper section also closes the lower section when the case is closed. There is no moisture proofing provided, no palette or wet pad under a sheet, no prongs to hold paper sheets, and no sealed cover for a brush tub.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,007 to Nakamura et al. discloses a resealable package containing layers of wet absorbent sheets with liquid barrier layers therebetween which prevent liquid migration through the stack of sheets. The container is liquid and gas impermeable. There is no palette or wet pad under a sheet for mixing pigments, no prongs for holding sheets, and no sealed cover for a brush tub.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,925 to Lennen et al. discloses a container for preserving collectible articles. A front and back panel and spacing sheet provide a cavity for receiving the article. A channel along an edge is formed with a protruding tab to permit circulation of any moisture. A drying agent is added to remove moisture. The container is not sealed against moisture, there is no wet pad or overlying sheet, no pigments on a palette, no separate sealed cover, no prongs for holding paper, and no sealed cover for a brush tub.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,974 to Donald et al. describes an enclosure for storing paper palettes with wet mixed paint, a lid for sealing the enclosure and an oxygen scavenging material in an air permeable package attached within the enclosure. The added material absorbs oxygen to prevent paints from drying. The enclosure is made of a neutral color plastic to reflect light evenly to prevent tinting of the paint. A removable tray is included for storing brushes and supplies. The lid has vertical spikes cooperating with flanges on the bottom to hold the palette in place. Vertical ribs prevent lateral movement of the tray. There is no wet pad under a sheet for mixing paints and no separate sealed cover forming a lid for a brush tub.
Among these inventions however, none provide a sealed cover enclosing a stay wet tray which supports an absorbent layer for the purpose of preventing dehydration of pigments and which also provides a lid for a brush tub.